1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device attachment to a cutter useful as a nail clipper for trimming nails of an animal, such as a dog or cat. More particularly, it relates to a lighting device configured for use in combination with a nail clipper that provides a light source to illuminate the blood vein of the animal's nail providing a visual means for cutting the nail at a length that avoids nicking the blood vein which may result in bleeding and/or injury to the animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most animals dislike having their nails clipped. Many dogs object to nail cutting because someone has clipped their nails too short in the past and hurt them. Unlike human toenails, dogs' toenails have a nerve and a blood vein inside them. Often-times the animals squirm and move around making it difficult to clip off the desired amount. When cut too short, it causes pain and bleeding thus injuring the animal.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a tool or tools to easily and safely trim constantly elongating nails on animals that require such trimming without cutting into the blood vein or nerve. The tool of choice in most cases is the conventional nail clipper which conventionally features two opposing blades biased away from each other and which communicate when the bias is overcome by activation of a lever attached thereto. The blade surfaces meet and cut the nail which is first inserted in between the two blades.
Currently, conventionally used nail clippers depend upon the natural vision of the user to see the nail which is intended for cutting, and place it properly in the very small area in between the two opposing cutting blades of the clipper. Placing the nail too far into the blades will cause too much to be removed resulting in injury. Conversely, placing too little of the nail to be cut into the clipper causes too little to be cut away requiring a second and more detailed cut placing the blades closer to the blood vein or nerve creating a greater risk of injury to the animal.
As is obvious, it is imperative for the user to be able to see the nail and surrounding surface clearly, to determine the amount to be cut from the nail and to determine what areas not to cut which would result in injury. It is equally imperative for the clipper user to be able to clearly view the blood vein and nerve within the nail when inserted into the nail clipper to determine that the proper amount is placed into the jaws of the clipper. Currently, the user must depend on his good vision and ability to focus on the nail and work area of the clipper to reach the proper conclusion on cutting.
However, current nail clipping devices only provide a cutting area activated by a lever wherein the user must attempt to see what is being cut unaided. As such, there exists a need for an easily and inexpensively manufactured lighting device that is attachable during manufacture of nail clippers, or with an attachment means allowing the lighting device to be attached to conventionally used and owned nail clippers.